


boiling point

by moonlights0nata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Face-Fucking, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Soulburner with fangs, and other things to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: Smut Ficlet collection for Recoilshipping. Summaries in each Chapter!
Relationships: Homura Takeru/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 17
Kudos: 41





	1. warm on a cold night (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU / Established Relationship. The heater is broken and Ryoken is cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night was COLD (even tho summer is starting where i am) and my brain went "Ryoken being cold and Takeru warming him up....". That's realy all this ficlet is 😂
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Etc. always appreciated ! ♡

“Are you cold?” Takeru murmurs sleepily to Ryoken, who’s been shivering for the past minute, trying and failing to stay warm under the covers. No matter how much he tucked the blankets around himself or curled in a ball, he was still cold, courtesy of the heater being broken while it’s freezing outside. 

When Takeru grasps his hand, his is warm against Ryoken’s cold digits. He hears Takeru click his tongue. “You’re freezing.”

“Not all of us are human heaters.” Ryoken huffs.

“Just say something earlier.” Takeru shuffles closer, their fronts pressing together. He’s immediately much warmer, Takeru practically radiating heat. Takeru throws an arm around his waist, bumps their legs and feet together. He jumps when Ryoken’s freezing toes run up his calf. “Cold!”

“Sorry.” Ryoken smiles, not sorry at all. Even in the dark Takeru must know he’s smiling because he huffs, breath fanning Ryoken’s face. He’s really close.

“Idiot. If you were this cold you should have told me.” Ryoken feels Takeru’s nose lightly nuzzling his. “Even your face is cold…” Takeru tilts his head, lips pressing to Ryoken’s cheek. He peppers small kisses over Ryoken’s face as if that would warm it up and, to a degree, it does work because Ryoken blushes. It’s a sweet gesture, though, and his stomach flutters.

“Are you trying to warm me up?” He mumbles, arms wrapping around Takeru as well. His hands move over Takeru’s back then slip under his shirt, pressing to his skin. Takeru shivers but doesn’t pull back.

“Being a human heater has to be useful for something, right?” Takeru kisses the corner of his mouth, then his lips, a small brush of lips. In the dark their eyes meet. His voice is low, a little hoarse. “And I know how to keep you warm.”

Ryoken shivers for another reason entirely.

“Lay back.”

Ryoken does as told. He mourns the loss of warm for only a second because Takeru straddles his waist a moment after. His hands move over the front of his nightshirt before they begin unbuttoning it. Takeru bends over to kiss his neck, his collarbone and down his chest as he goes. Once he’s done unbuttoning the shirt, his hot palms press to Ryoken’s ribs, stoking up and down his front. Ryoken sighs, a content little sound. 

Even with the lights out, Takeru’s hands can map his body with ease, learning and re-learning the shape of it by touch alone. Ryoken’s hands thread through white and red locks, over the nape of Takeru’s neck, tug at the collar of his shirt. Takeru gets the message and he sits up for a moment to remove the shirt. Ryoken hears it falling away before Takeru’s chest presses down against his and Takeru’s lips capture his. It’s a slow, lazy kiss but it has Ryoken melting against the sheets. His hands trail over Takeru’s back, feeling the muscles tense and relax there. He tugs at him a little, as if he could press them even closer than they already are.

“Takeru…”

“Feeling warmer already?” Takeru’s hands move over his sides, fingers slipping under the elastic of Ryoken’s pants and boxers. Ryoken instinctively rises his hips and Takeru slips them both down in one go. He kisses Ryoken again, hands running over bony hips and Ryoken’s inner thighs. 

Ryoken is definitely much, much warmer now. A part of him is impatient for Takeru to touch him more yet he’s also perfectly content with Takeru’s tongue coaxing his mouth apart and kissing the air out of him. The night is quiet, long and cold; there’s no need to hurry.

Takeru trails kisses down his front, lingering over his stomach, moving lower torturously slow. One of his hands lifts Ryoken’s leg and he kisses and nips over his inner thigh.

“ _Takeru_.”

Takeru smiles against his skin at the slight impatience in his tone. He gives Ryoken what he wants, finally, and wraps his lips around the tip of his cock. Ryoken exhales a breathy moan, hand fisting the sheets. His other hand tangles in Takeru’s hair again, encouraging him to move. Takeru bobs his head lower, then back up, releasing Ryoken’s cock with a wet pop. He licks and sucks over the side of it, teasing, and Ryoken bucks his hips a little, groaning. Takeru takes his sweet time with him, one hand massaging the base of his erection, tongue lapping over the slit. He keeps a languid pace until he has Ryoken’s cock rock hard and oozing precum.

“Takeru, if you insist on teasing me I swear--”

“What?” Takeru sounds smug. “I can just stop, if you want.”

Ryoken whines. His leg stretches and then wraps around Takeru’s shoulders to keep him in place. “Do _not_ stop. But _please_ , cease this torture.”

Takeru chuckles. “Fine. I’ll be nice.” 

His breath ghosts over Ryoken’s cock before he takes him fully into his mouth. He gives one hard suck on it that already has Ryoken releasing a relieved breath, throwing his head back. Takeru doesn’t let up, this time, humming around Ryoken’s length, lapping at the tip, and making Ryoken moan out his name like it’s the only word he knows.

“Takeru--T-Takeru--” The hotness of Takeru’s mouth around his cock is almost overwhelming, and he involuntarily thrusts his hips up. “Please, please, don’t stop--oh--” Takeru hoists both of Ryoken’s legs over his shoulders and sinks lower between his thighs, taking his length as far as he can go. Ryoken's back arches, both hands tangling in Takeru’s hair, pushing it away from his face. Takeru hums again and the vibrations send another tinge of pleasure down Ryoken’s back. His moans grow louder and his breathing quickens as he feels himself getting closer.

“T-Take--ah, Takeru--” He tugs at his hair, as a final warning, and it’s with another hard suck that he comes in Takeru’s mouth, shaking and breathing heavily. Takeru swallows around him before rising his head, letting it fall against Ryoken’s stomach. Ryoken pets his hair with trembling fingers, as he comes down from his high.

“...Come over here.” He mutters and Takeru obliges. Ryoken pulls him in a kiss, still tingly all over from his orgasm. He can feel Takeru’s own hard on pressing to his thigh where Takeru is straddling it and rubbing against slightly. Ryoken grins. “Are you going to get off humping my leg?”

He doesn’t have to see to know Takeru is blushing. “Bet you’d like to watch.”

“Yes, actually.” Ryoken pats Takeru’s hip. “Turn on the lamp.”

Takeru shifts enough to reach over to turn on the bedside table lamp. A warm glow settles into the room and Ryoken can finally take Takeru in. His hair is a tangled mess (thanks to Ryoken’s hands), his lips are red from use and his shorts are hanging low on his hips, his hard on evident. Takeru stares back at him with a hazy gaze. 

Ryoken tugs at his shorts and Takeru rises on his knees long enough to lower them. He has to shift a bit awkwardly to chuck them off but once he’s done he straddles Ryoken’s thigh again.

“You...seriously are just gonna watch.” 

Ryoken’s hands move to squeeze Takeru’s ass. He’s smirking. “Consider it retribution for teasing me earlier. Besides...I like watching.”

Takeru grumbles, but after a moment, he bends forward, hands resting on the bed at Ryoken’s sides and he rolls his hips, sighing at the small friction. If he hadn’t just came, Ryoken could get hard from this sight alone, Takeru panting above him, chest rising and falling as he ruts against his leg.

“You look beautiful.” Ryoken mutters adoringly. He squeezes Takeru’s ass again and pulls him closer. “You are stunning, Takeru.”

Takeru whines, his face scarlet. One of Ryoken’s hand trails over to his front, stroking his stomach and feeling the way the muscles clench when he moves. 

“Do you want me to touch you? If I wrapped my hand around your cock would you fuck into it too?”

“And _I-I’m_ the tease.” Takeru groans. “C’mon. C’mon--”

“Say my name.” His other hand cups Takeru’s face, thumb brushing his cheekbone. “Takeru.”

“Ryoken.” Takeru rasps, mouth agape, brow scrunched. “Ryoken-- _touch me_ , c’mon--”

Ryoken lowers his hand from Takeru’s stomach and wraps it around the length rubbing against his leg. Takeru’s hips stutter at the contact before he just continues to fuck into Ryoken’s curled hand along with Ryoken’s strokes. He lowers himself into his forearms so he can press sloppy kisses to Ryoken’s lips. Ryoken kisses him properly, swallowing down Takeru’s moan.

“Does that feel good?” Ryoken coos. 

“Yeah, ye-ah!” Takeru sobs when Ryoken squeezes around the head of his cock. He slitters pre-cum all over it, making it slick. Takeru’s thrusts grow erratic. “Fuck, fuck, Ryoken--”

“ _Gorgeous_.” Ryoken sighs, smiling. “Are you close?”

“Uh huh--” Takeru bends his head, forehead meeting Ryoken’s. “C-Close--”

“Come, then.” The hand on Takeru’s face moves down to his arm, tapping his hand. Takeru grasps it, palm sweaty, but Ryoken doesn’t mind. He clenches his hand around Takeru’s cock again, muttering against his mouth. “ _Come_ , Takeru.”

Takeru’s eyes scrunch up shut and with one last thrust he spills all over Ryoken’s leg and hand, moaning out Ryoken’s name. Ryoken strokes him through it, squeezing his hand and getting a squeeze back. Takeru falls against Ryoken’s other side, spent and breathing hard. He blinks his eyes open after a moment and gives Ryoken that little satisfied smile of his. 

“I, for one--am pretty fucking hot right now.”

The words make Ryoken chuckle. “I am rather warm, as well.”

They disentangle for a moment, just to grab tissues to clean the cum off Ryoken’s hand and leg. Then Takeru’s arms embrace him from behind and drag him back to the bed, kissing the back of his neck and shoulder. Ryoken reaches over to turn off the lamp before he sinks against Takeru, warm and safe. Takeru tosses the covers over them a moment later and Ryoken can feel sleep calling for him.

“Think you’ll be able to sleep?” Takeru murmurs and Ryoken nods. He tilts his head to press a kiss Takeru’s parted lips.

“Mmhm.” His fingers curl over one of Takeru’s hands. “Like this.” 

“Like this.” Takeru mutters back, sounding drowsy once more, and he tucks his chin on Ryoken’s shoulder. 

Ryoken shuts his eyes. It is a cold night, but in Takeru’s arms Ryoken has never been warmer. He drifts off to Takeru’s soft breathing in his ear, not caring one bit about the broken heater anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	2. bite me (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of Post Canon AU - Revolver's been staring at Soulburner's mouth during patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered the Excelent concept of "what if Soulburner had FANGS" and of course I had to write a little something with it.
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Etc. always appreciated ! ♡

Revolver has been staring at him a lot today during their patrol. More specifically, Soulburner realizes, he’s been staring at his mouth when he talks. He’s not even being that subtle about it.

They stop for a break, in a quiet corner of Link Vrains where they don’t risk anyone recognizing them. There’s not many users there, though; they crowd where the action is, watching or partaking in duels.

“So. You got something to say to me?” Soulburner waves a hand in front of Revolver’s face, who is still staring. “Do I got something on my face?” Revolver looks up at his eyes then back down at his mouth.

“You have…” 

“Hm? I have…?”

“There.” Revolver steps closer, pointing with a finger. His eyes look bright and inquisitive. “You have _fangs_.”

“Oh.” Soulburner brightens as well. “You mean these?” He grins with all teeth and, effectively, there they are, the sharp canines. It had been a purely aesthetic decision to add them. “Pretty cool huh? Didn’t expect you to notice.”

“I did, just now.” Revolver cups Soulburner’s cheek, a gloved thumb resting on the corner of his mouth. He’s watching Soulburner with open interest. “I…”

“You like them?” Soulburner takes a step forward and tilts his head up. He parts his lips, flashing his fangs.

Revolver hums, taking the silent invitation and tentatively pressing the flat of his thumb to one of the pointy ends. “They are…” Soulburner bites down gently on the gloved finger, catching Revolver by surprise. He relishes in the way Revolver’s cheeks flush. “I like them.”

Soulburner grabs Revolver by the hips, bringing him in. He teases his finger with his teeth and his tongue, watching Revolver’s breath hitch and his pupils dilate. Soulburner smirks, letting the finger go, and rises himself on his tiptoes.

“Want to feel them up close?”

The way Revolver grabs him by the back of his neck and mashes their mouths together feels like confirmation enough. It takes two steps backwards to have Revolver pressed against the wall behind him and less than a second for Soulburner to shove his tongue Revolver’s mouth. Revolver makes a needy noise, hoisting a leg up and wrapping it around his hips. 

He scrapes his teeth over Revolver’s lower lip then nibbles on it. Revolver gasps before the sound is swallowed by Soulburner’s mouth again. He repeats the same motion but this time his teeth tug at the soft skin of Revolver’s lip before letting it go. Soulburner observes him. Revolver’s beautifully flushed and panting.

Soulburner fiddles with the front sipper of Revolver’s outfit, pulling it down until he can slip a hand in and press it to his chest. He fans his breath over the side of his neck. Revolver’s leg squeezes his hip and his hand tugs at the hair at the back of his neck impatiently.

“What is it, Revolver?” Soulburner presses his grin to his skin. He grabs onto Revolver’s thigh and thrusts forward, earning him a grunt. 

“ _Bite me_.” 

Soulburner chuckles at the directive, but he obliges. He presses the tip of his fangs on Revolver’s neck, a mere brush of teeth, just to hear the way Revolver’s breath stutters. Then he applies pressure, nipping tender skin and then sucking on the same spot. Revolver makes a sound between a gasp and a moan, hips stuttering against Soulburner’s. Both their erections are evident now.

“Someone’s really into this.” Soulburner teases, relishing in it. He hoists Revolver’s other leg and Revolver easily wraps it around his waist.

“Aren’t _you,_ Soulburner?” Revolver’s throat rumbles when he talks, tone amused. His voice breaks into a whine half way when Soulburner dips lower and nips at the hollow of his throat. He focuses on that spot, sucking an almost bruising mark on it. It makes Revolver squirm and breathe his name out with a needy edge to it.

Against Revolver’s skin, the hickey stands out, aggressively red. When he presses his thumb to the spot, applying the smallest pressure, Revolver’s breath quickens. Soulburner smiles, warm pooling low on his stomach.

“Maybe I am.” 

Crimson and pink petals bloom in Revolver’s neck as Soulburner bites and mouths at his skin. It has Revolver trembling in is arms, hands digging into his back. There’s a particular, possessive pleasure that comes from leaving Revolver’s skin littered with marks that he made. There’s something about being the only one who’ll know about them; they’ll be gone by the next time Revolver logs in but the sensation won’t be forgotten. 

Revolver drags him in for another kiss and ruts against him more desperately. Soulburner grabs his thighs and pushes back, their erections rubbing together. They breathe hot and heavy against each other, chasing their release. Soulburner dips his head down again, tasting Revolver’s skin, heady with the feeling of it. Soulburner’s definitely into this.

“Revolver--” Soulburner rasps his name in a hoarse voice. He’s close and by the way Revolver’s thrusts have become uncoordinated, he is as well. Soulburner moves his mouth over the juncture between Revolver’s neck and his shoulder and sinks his teeth down. It startles a choked moan out of Revolver, who clings to Soulburner and shakes as his orgasm hits him. Soulburner is not far behind, groaning as he rubs himself on Revolver in quick strokes before he comes too. He breathes heavily through his nose, his mouth still latching onto Revolver’s skin. He lets go, gasping, and presses fluttery kisses over the bruised skin. It draws out a small, soft laugh out of Revolver.

“How does it look?”

Soulburner draws back, examining the path his teeth roamed. He winces, seeing the angry red marks now that he’s coming down from his high. “Like you got bitten by a feral wolf.”

“Well.” Revolver lifts his chin up with two fingers. He’s smiling. “If you’re the wolf, it might not be so bad getting eaten.”

Heat rises to Soulburner’s face but he also sputters out a laugh. “You’re _ridiculous_.”

“By the way you were latching onto my neck--” The smile turns smug. “--It felt like you wanted to devour me.”

Revolver has to stop speaking like _that_ in his stupid low, sexy voice after they had just got off. It definitely does _not_ help Soulburner cool down. 

“Shut up.” 

“Ah, you’re embarrassed.”

Soulburner shuts him up instead with another kiss. He can feel the curl of Revolver’s lips against his. His heart flutters despite himself.

“...We should probably resume patrolling.” He says, eventually, as they disentangle and he carefully places Revolver back on the ground. Revolver hums.

“That was a worthwhile break, though.” He sounds and looks pleased, glancing at Soulburner up and down before turning away. “But you are right. Let us go.”

“...Oy.” Soulburner tugs him back by the collar. Revolver blinks down when Soulburner does the zipper back up. “Were you gonna go out displaying your neck like that? There.”

Revolver lets out a puff of air, almost a laugh. He calls his D-Board back and hops on. “If anyone asked...what do you think I’d tell them?”

Soulburner imitates him, his D-Board swooping down in front of him. He scowls. “Something _embarrassing_.”

They set off again. Revolver cups his chin, looking impossibly smug. “Like what?”

Soulburner groans, exasperated. He speeds off, Revolver following after him. Their banter continues through their patrol but it’s lost to anyone but them, carried off by the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	3. apart (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship / Unspecified universe. Ryoken is learning just how to take Takeru apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK HOW OLD THIS FICLET IT??? I found it buried in my docs and apparently I never posted it. I didn't do much proofreading so excuse if there's typos or weird phrases for this one.
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Etc. always appreciated ! <3

Ryoken had an inquisitive nature, Takeru knew. He liked seeing all the possibilities to a problem, he was not satisfied with easy answers; there was a curious glimmer in his eyes that had not been put out through the years. Takeru found it endearing, really, except when Ryoken didn’t take _breaks_.

This curiosity of his applied to other things, too. Like the way his hands touched Takeru’s body, prodding and learning the shape of it, the way his lips lingered on his skin. They did not always take their time, both impatient and needy and _wanting_ , but they were both learning not to rush, that they did have _time_.

Ryoken was learning just how to be the one to turn Takeru into a mess. Ryoken didn’t even have to do a lot. Just laying down on the bed, bared open, with Ryoken’s body looming over him already made his pulse quicken. The morning light made his hair glow, and his eyes seemed almost crystal like: Ryoken looked ethereal and Takeru _stared_. He knew he could reach out and touch at any moment he wanted, and his fingers itched for it, but there was something about taking a moment to observe. It made Ryoken smile, that satisfied grin of his, because he knew he had Takeru pinned right where he wanted him. 

Ryoken’s mouth descended on him, kisses feather like at first as they pressed to his chest. A hand caressed over Takeru’s knee, rose up his thigh and slipped between his legs, nudging them apart so he could settle between them. Takeru could be impatient by nature, and a part of him wanted to hurry Ryoken when he took his time kissing every inch of skin he found, but he found himself rendered useless, turning to mush against the sheets. 

While Ryoken’s tongue circle one of his nipples, his hands kept exploring, moving from Takeru’s hips to his ass, squeezing and making Takeru squirm. Ryoken sucked on his nipple while a finger lightly teased his entrance and it was enough to make Takeru choke on a breath. All of Ryoken’s movements were languid but deliberate, he was mapping him and marking him as he went lower and lower. 

“Hmm--” Takeru’s hips arched a little off the bed when Ryoken’s tongue circled around the head of his cock. A long, now lubed finger began prodding at Takeru’s entrance, entering him slowly. Takeru threw his arm over his eyes, face on fire, mouth falling open in a groan. “Ryoken, fuck--”

Ryoken’s finger thrusted in and Takeru’s breath hitched. “Gorgeous.” When Takeru spared him a glance, he was smiling. It was almost a smirk, but there was something excited about it. “I want to take you apart slowly.”

Takeru bit his lip. Hecould flip their positions with such ease, he really _could_. Instead he allowed Ryoken to part his legs some more, finger moving in and out at a steady pace while his tongue lapped at the side of his cock. When he added another finger and he thrusted them in harder, long fingers easily hitting his prostate, Takeru’s hips stuttered and he threw his head back, moaning.

“ _Ryoken_ \--!” His hand moved to tangle in Ryoken’s hair, pushing it out of his face. Their eyes met just as Ryoken took his member in his mouth and his fingers curled inside him. Takeru’s brow pinched, chest heaving. “Ah, shit--” His fingers shook, curled over Ryoken’s messy strands. He wanted to touch him but god if he didn’t want him to keep doing _that_ with his tongue.

However, after a moment, Ryoken lifted his head up, eyes gleaming with an idea.

“Do you…” He began, voice hoarse. His hair was mussed up and his face was flushed. “Do you want to fuck my mouth?”

There’s a pause. All the blood rushed to Takeru’s face and his dick twitched with obvious interest.

“Are you--” He swallowed, throat dry, eyes wide and dark with lust. “You sure?”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t.”

Takeru's body shivered with expectation and he nodded, perhaps a little too enthusiastically because Ryoken smirked. 

He drew his fingers out and crawled over to the head of the bed, leaning back against the cushions. Takeru sat up and settled over Ryoken, a knee at each side of him, rising to level his crotch with his face. Ryoken’s hands settled on his hips, thumbs running circles over them while Takeru’s fingers carded through Ryoken’s hair, attempting to put it in any semblance of order but just ended up messing it up more. When he lowered his hand to cup Ryoken’s cheek, he leaned against it, glancing at him with soft eyes. 

“Pinch me if you want to stop.” Takeru’s thumb brushed his lips. “Okay?”

“I will--but you do not have to worry about getting a bit rough. You know I like it more when you let loose.”

Takeru frowned down at him. “Yeah, but I won’t _hurt_ you.”

“You won’t.” Ryoken cradled his hand for a moment, kissing his palm. There was trust in the blue eyes that gazed at him. “I know you won’t.”

Takeru sighed, shoulders relaxing. He pressed down on Ryoken’s lower lip with his thumb and Ryoken opened his mouth. Takeru’s other hand braced against the headboard as he pushed the head of his cock past Ryoken’s pliant lips, letting out a shuddery sigh. Ryoken hummed around his length, encouraging him to go on until he had practically taken all of it in his mouth. 

Takeru took his time, pulling out and back in carefully at first, setting a rhythm. Ryoken’s fingers danced over Takeru’s hips, down to his ass before he prodded at his entrance again.

The sudden intrusion made Takeru jolt and thrust harder into Ryoken’s mouth, eliciting a moan out of him. Ryokenlet his fingers continue what they had started earlier, pressing them inside Takeru, trying to find that sweet spot again. His other hand tried to drag Takeru’s hip closer, telling him to keep going. 

“Fuck--” Takeru groaned, nails digging into the headboard. He drew out and then thrusted with a little less gentleness. He saw Ryoken’s eyes scrunch shut, tongue lapping at Takeru’s length as it kept thrusting in and out of his mouth. Takeru was practically quivering under his fingers, letting out broken moans, sounding overwhelmed already. 

“You look so _good_ , your mouth f-feels so good, Ryoken, shit you’re--” He was cut short with a scream rising from his throat as Ryoken’s fingers curled and hit his prostate again. And again, and again, leaving Takeru an incoherent mess. 

He was trying so hard to control his movements, of not going too hard, but he could feel himself get closer to the edge, hips faltering. 

“Close--I’m--” Ryoken’s fingers dug in his hips, again, pushed his fingers deeper inside him. _Keep going_. Takeru heaved a deep breath, hunching over, letting himself get lost in the hotness of Ryoken’s mouth. 

It only took a few more thrusts before he came, emptying in Ryoken’s mouth with a low cry. He could have come again from the feeling of Ryoken swallowing around his length before he pulled back entirely and Ryoken drew his fingers out.

“Hah--” Takeru dropped down on Ryoken’s lap, thighs quivering, feeling utterly spent. He was breathing hard, chest rising and falling, tingling all over with a satisfied feeling. Ryoken laid back against the cushions, lips red and abused, parted in heavy breaths of his own. Takeru surged forward to kiss him, scorching hands dragging down Ryoken’s chest.

“You--are so--” He babbled, barely understandable, as he settled a hand between Ryoken’s legs. Ryoken gasped, breathing hot against his mouth as Takeru took his painfully hard cock oozing with precum in his hand. 

“That felt _amazing_ \--” Takeru went on, between small kisses to his mouth, his cheek, travelling all the way to his neck, mouthing and sucking on the skin. His thumb pressed to the slit of Ryoken’s cock. “I just came but I wish I could be inside you right now and make you _scream_ \--”

“Takeru--!” Ryoken’s back arched off the cushions, arms embracing him. He felt him pant against his ear, nudging the side of his head. “Takeru-- _kiss_ me--”

Takeru didn’t have to be asked twice. He lifted his head away from his neck and pushed their mouths together, kissing him deeply, like he wanted to steal the oxygen from his lungs. He loved the way Ryoken melted against him, dragging him closer like he couldn’t get enough.

It only took a few more strokes before he felt Ryoken shiver and he came in his hand, moans swallowed by Takeru’s mouth. He fell back against the headboard, pulling Takeru with him. They laid like that for a moment to catch their breath, chests and foreheads pressed together. Ryoken’s eyes were shut, relaxed, and Takeru liked how long and pretty his eyelashes looked up close. 

When Ryoken’s eyes blinked open, they stared at each other. Ryoken’s hands cupped his face and drew him into another kiss, unhurried, chaste but all too sweet. Takeru hummed against his lips, hands stroking Ryoken’s sides. This, he loved too, the soft intimacy, surging for another, and another kiss, holding each other, seeing Ryoken’s lips curl at the corners. His hands pushed Takeru’s hair out of the way in a gentle caress.

“I do not really want to get up, now.” He murmured and Takeru chuckled. 

“Then don’t.” He kissed him again, lightly. “Stay here with me.”

“Hmm…” Ryoken hummed, expression relaxed, at ease. “I suppose a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	4. tenderness (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship / Unspecified verse. Takeru always gives and maybe Ryoken wants to give, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gross and MUSHY that's it, that's really it. A rare bottom(ish) Takeru because he deserves the love, also.

Ryoken won’t call it _making love_ ; for how shameless and forward he can be, somehow, calling it that makes it more embarrassing.

Takeru will never call it just _fucking_ ; despite how easily curse words can roll off his tongue, he blushes when Ryoken unceremoniously plops on his lap and tells Takeru to fuck him. 

Because the way he kisses Ryoken and maps his body with his hands and mouth speak of deeper feelings; Ryoken can’t forever ignore the way his insides flutter whenever Takeru moans his name during sex or squeezes his hand just as he’s about to come. Takeru touches him and Ryoken-- _feels_ ; not just a want for sex and the need for release, but a want for _Takeru_ , for the affection that sleeps under his touches.

Ryoken is always struck by how soft Takeru can be; he can take Ryoken apart against the wall, and then trail the gentlest kisses over his wrists, everywhere that might have bruised from getting too rough. Sometimes he looks guilty, despite Ryoken reassuring him he _likes_ that. Takeru won’t ever actually hurt him because his heart is tender and loving.

Ryoken used to fear he was incapable of that, too. Takeru always gives, wearing his heart on his sleeve, and Ryoken sometimes worried he’d get burnt by him.

Takeru always gives but maybe...maybe Ryoken wants to give, too.

There’s a deliberate slowness with which he undresses Takeru and trails kisses over his skin; the careful way his fingers enter him, watching the way Takeru’s back arches when he curls his fingers and brushes his prostate. He props pillows against the headboard for Takeru to lean against and, no matter how many times it’s been, when Takeru smiles at him and holds out his arms, Ryoken’s body goes. His breathing almost stops as he finally pushes inside, inch by inch, feeling the tight heat wrapping around his cock until he’s all the way in. He exhales, leaning his forehead against Takeru’s; it’s a little overwhelming, in the best of ways.

He doesn’t immediately move, kissing Takeru instead; running his hands over his shoulders, squeezing the inside of his thighs, just touching patches of naked skin. Takeru mimics him, massaging his scalp or pulling him in for another kiss; his legs wrap around his waist and tug, as if he could push Ryoken deeper inside. 

Ryoken’s hand settles around Takeru’s cock while he kisses him and sets a languid, almost lazy pace that proves to test Takeru’s patience. 

“Nnnn--” Takeru whines, his arms and legs tightening his hold on him. “Come oooon--”

Ryoken only shifts every so slightly with his cock buried deep inside Takeru. Lips tease Takeru’s ear while his free hand rubs soothing circles over his side.

“Come on, what?” He asks. 

“Move already.”

“All in its good time.” He says, thumbing at the head of Takeru’s leaking cock and reveling in the way Takeru shudders in his arms. 

“ _Ugh._ ” Takeru leans back against the headboard. “You take slow to a whole new fucking level.”

“And yet…” Ryoken grins, thrusting up and making Takeru gasp. “You enjoy this.”

Takeru grabs his face and drags him in for a kiss, desperate and hot, devouring his mouth with equal parts frustration and want. He clenches around Ryoken’s cock and startles a moan out of him; Takeru smirks against his mouth. “Two can play that game--” 

Takeru jolts when Ryoken’s hand on his cock speeds its pace, squeezing a little harder. His fingers twitch on Ryoken’s shoulder, panting as Ryoken edges him on, closer and closer to release--and then _stops_. Takeru groans, throwing his head back.

“Fucking _come on_ , Ryoken--” 

“Shh…” Ryoken rubs his side again, nuzzling his jaw and peppering his neck with kisses. “You’re doing beautifully…you feel so warm and tight around me, I could stay just like this.”

“I would like it more if you _moved_.” Takeru bites. Ryoken chuckles.

“I thought a romantic like you would enjoy slow love making.”

There’s the smallest of pauses where Takeru’s breath stutters. His face is bright red when Ryoken looks up, and given what they are doing it’s not odd. But Ryoken’s words catch up to him and his face heats up too.

It shouldn’t be that big a deal. But he’s never said that out loud.

“Then actually _do it_.” Takeru speaks first. “Ryoken.” Fingers tug at Ryoken’s hair, strong legs try to push his hips impossibly closer. “Make love to me.” It’s almost a command, Takeru’s eyes glazed over with need and something else. Ryoken tilts his head to kiss him, tastes the want and the desperation in his tongue, all the words they aren’t saying.

Ryoken shifts on his knees, taking hold of Takeru’s tights and pulls out; just when only the tip of his cock remains, he slams back in, drawing a wanton moan out of Takeru.

He repeats the motion, fucking into him slowly but with purpose. Ryoken’s cock is not as thick as Takeru’s but the length more than makes up for it, reaching that spot inside Takeru that renders him to mush.

“ _Ryoken._ ” His arms tighten around him, strong thighs quivering in Ryoken’s hold. 

“You like that?” He leans close to his ear, lowering his voice the way he knows Takeru likes. “Like this?” He punctuates his words with another thrust, Takeru’s breath hitching. “You like me fucking you slowly, Takeru?”

“Yes--” Takeru exhales, meeting Ryoken’s thrusts with his own. His hands dance over every vertebrae in Ryoken’s back before finding his ass, squeezing and dragging him in. Ryoken moans as Takeru’s wall clench around his cock again. “Don’t you _dare_ stop.”

Ryoken doesn’t think he can gather enough self control to, this time. He dips his head to latch his mouth to Takeru’s neck and continues plunging into him, getting lost in the heat; he maps Takeru’s chest with his hands, pressing one palm to his stomach and feeling the way the muscles relax and tense as he pushes in. There’s something about going slow that just heightens the sensations, the way they move against each other, his orgasm building steadily and overheating Ryoken’s skin. When he touches Takeru’s abandoned member it’s practically dripping.

“Are you close?” 

“Uh huh.” Takeru sounds dazed, eyes half lidded, lips parted and red from kissing. “Are you?”

“Mhm, yes--”

Takeru takes that as cue to sit up; Ryoken is caught off guard as Takeru pushes his whole weight against his chest and they topple down onto the bed.

“My turn.” Takeru rises on his knees, the tip of Ryoken’s cock remaining inside him; Takeru gives him a little cheeky grin before his hips drop. Ryoken tosses his head back with an airy moan, thrusting up involuntarily. Takeru pace is more hurried, chasing after both of their releases.

“Takeru--” Ryoken’s hold on Takeru’s hips is shaky. Takeru grabs his hands and presses them down to the sheets at either side of his head, looming over him. Ryoken loves this sight; Takeru moving against him, his brow scrunching up, mouth falling open in pleasure.

“Ryoken--” Their fingers intertwine and Takeru comes a moment after with a silent cry, clenching around Ryoken. It’s enough to send Ryoken over the edge as well.

Takeru is mindful of his weight and drops down next to Ryoken on the bed, letting out a long, content exhale, chest rising and falling as he breathes. Ryoken is much the same, eyes closed as he basks in the afterglow.

The bed shifts beside him and he blinks, as if waking up from slumber, and turns his face sideways. Takeru rolled onto his side and is watching him with a pleased, lopsided grin.

“So.” His foot runs up one of Ryoken’s calves. “You made _love_ to me, huh?”

Ryoken’s cheeks warm and he frowns a little. Takeru’s grin grows.

“You _looooove_ me--” He coos, teasingly, throwing an arm over Ryoken’s chest. Ryoken huffs.

“Was it not _evident_ before?” 

“But I like when you say it.” Takeru leans close, brushing their noses. “I know you’re a big softie under that scowl.”

Ryoken rolls his eyes but he turns to lay on his side as well, draping his arm over Takeru’s waist. They stare at each other, and he finds only fondness in the look Takeru gives him, practically glowing. Ryoken’s expression softens.

“...I do.” He mutters. “I love you.” He smiles when Takeru’s cheeks flush and his pupils dilate. Takeru kisses him again, unhurriedly but deeply. His smile afterwards could rival the sun’s.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	5. fuck math more like (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship/Unspecified Verse. A break from homework and a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classes have begun and I have to see some math for one of them and I AM TIRED ALREADY!!! Takeru muse agrees and thus he gets some love. My treat to myself was writing this ^p^

Takeru groaned, his forehead meeting the scattered papers on the table with a small thud.

“Ugh. I give up on math. My brain hurts!”

Chuckling coming from the couch made him turn his head. Ryoken was lounging there, propped up on one elbow while he read. He was looking at him with amusement now.

“Are numbers all it takes to defeat you?” He said. “ _Soulburner_ , I thought you were stronger than this.”

“Shut up. Math is evil and made to torture me.” Takeru grumbled. “I’m not smart like you.”

“You give yourself so little credit.” Ryoken shut his book and sat up. “But you have been at it for quite a while.” He padded over to Takeru, kneeling behind him. A feather like kiss pressed to the back of his neck.

“You deserve a break.”

Ryoken rubbed his hands up and down his back and Takeru sighed, feeling like he could melt against the wood if Ryoken kept doing that. He straightened his back, instead, as Ryoken began to knead the muscles of his shoulders and neck. He was sore from being in the same position for hours.

Tension eased from his frame the more Ryoken worked on him. 

“Oh, _fuck_.” Takeru gasped when Ryoken massaged against a particularly tricky spot on his back. 

“Here?”

“Yeah...oh.” His eyelids fluttered, threatening on closing. “A little lower…ah, there, there.”

Damn. Ryoken had got good at giving massages. Takeru was used to being the one doing it for him, after he spent hours working, but being on the receiving end was nice. It felt good.

Lips pressed to the back of his neck again, slowly tracing a path to the juncture of his shoulder. It made Takeru shiver a little.

After a few more minutes, Ryoken’s hands slowed their movements.

“Better?”

“Much.” Takeru leaned against Ryoken’s chest, tilting his head and pressing a kiss to his jaw. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Ryoken looped his arms around his middle, spreading his legs so Takeru could settle between them. Takeru sagged against him and closed his eyes. Gentle embers simmered in his chest for the man holding him. He wanted to turn around and make out with Ryoken for at least an hour before going back to those math problems, but he was also perfectly content as he was. He might even doze off like this.

Then a hand slipped under his shirt, trailing up his stomach. One corner of Takeru’s mouth curled up. He opened an eye.

“Whatcha doing?”

“Nothing.” Low voice against his ear, lips pressing a kiss to the lobe. “Should I stop?”

“No.”

When he shifted his hips, he could feel a growing bulge pressing against his ass. He pushed back against it and Ryoken’s breath hitched. Takeru craned his neck back.

“Did you get horny from giving me a massage?” 

Ryoken’s face pinked.

“Are you aware of the noises you were making?”

“Oh.” Takeru blinked. “I was?”

“Yes.” Ryoken brought both hands to Takeru’s chest and brushed his nipples, eliciting a small gasp from him. “Like that.”

He rubbed the buds with his thumbs and Takeru bit his lip, heat rising from his belly to his neck. He dragged Ryoken into a kiss, muffling the embarrassing noises threatening to escape his throat.

But then Ryoken broke the kiss, diving for his neck. He sucked on the skin just as he pinched a nipple and Takeru moaned.

“R-Ryoken…” 

“Let me make you feel good.” Firmer kisses on heated skin. “You have worked so hard…” 

He rolled both sensitive nipples between his fingers, played with them, while his mouth continued to suck and map his neck. Takeru’s pants were feeling too tight against his erection, his clothes too stuffy on him.

“Fuck.” He gripped the edge of the low table, mouth falling agape. His hips were buckling already, shaking. “Ryoken--” 

His free hand reached for one of Ryoken’s, redirecting it lower, lower, until it pressed against his strained bulge. Ryoken’s hips bucked then, a groan muffled against Takeru’s shoulder.

Deft fingers undid the button and zipper, before slipping under Takeru’s underwear and grasping his leaking cock. Takeru threw his head back against Ryoken’s shoulder and thrust his hips along with Ryoken’s strokes, rubbing up against Ryoken’s own erection.

"Hah, I’m--” Takeru’s chest rose and fell with short breaths, forgetting his embarrassment and moaning openly, right into Ryoken’s ear. The double stimulation of his nipple and Ryoken’s long fingers wrapped around him was heavenly. 

“Close?” Ryoken was peering over his shoulder, watching him with those ever observant eyes of his. 

“Yeah--”

“Turn around.”

Takeru did, taking Ryoken in. Flushed, pupils dilated. Takeru wanted to rip his clothes off and take him then and there, but Ryoken had other ideas. He rolled Takeru’s shirt up and Takeru lifted his arms to remove and chuck it away. As soon as it was off, Ryoken lowered his head and put his lips around a nipple, his hand pumping Takeru’s cock once more. 

“Ah--!” Takeru arched back, leaning one elbow on the surface behind him and tangling his fingers in Ryoken’s hair. “Fuck, Ryoken, your mouth--”

Ryoken circled his tongue around the areola before dragging the flat of it over the sensitive bud. It had Takeru shaking again, the socked heels of his feet digging on the floor, slipping. He was so close. 

“What about my mouth?” Replacing his tongue with his thumb once more, Ryoken leaned over him, lips within kissing distance. Takeru gripped his hair and closed the gap, tasting Ryoken’s mouth, swimming in the hotness of it.

“I love your stupid, smart mouth.” He babled, voice hitching. “Your lips, your tongue, your voice--” Cupping Ryoken’s face, he kissed him again, and Ryoken pushed back against his mouth with all the neediness Takeru felt. He bent his head to speak in his ear, next, in that breathy, low quality that Takeru was so weak to.

“ _Takeru_.” Fingers squeezing the head of his cock, a thumb pressing roughly to his nipple. “Come.”

His orgasm had steadily built and unfurled then, white stripes of come staining his stomach. His mouth hung open in a silent moan as he rode the high of it, before he emitted a satisfied little sound and his body sagged.

One, two even breaths then he reached forwards, engulfing Ryoken in his arms and sealing their mouths together. He brought a hand down Ryoken’s front, past the elastic of his pants. Ryoken shivered when he cupped the wet fabric of his boxers.

“You…” Takeru looked down, blinking. “You came?”

Ryoken blushed. 

“I...like your voice, too.”

Takeru’s face burned. He kissed Ryoken again. One, two, three short kisses.

“Later,” Takeru said. “I’m going to make you _sing_.”

Ryoken laughed, light and wonderful. He put his arms around Takeru’s shoulders, a tiny smile remaining.

“I look forward to it. But first,” He looked behind Takeru. “You should finish your homework.”

Takeru groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


End file.
